Midnight Eyes
by Writings of a Blonde
Summary: Zoey wakes up one night to see a pair of eyes staring at her house. Who is it? Zoey is determined to find out and will do anything until she has solved the mystery... whatever it takes.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi again. Well just finished reading the first book of the 'House of Night' Series - Marked. I really enjoyed it.  
**

**This is only my second story, so bear with me. Since I have only read the book twice, I am struggling with some aspects of Zoey's character.**

**Sorry if it isn't correct. Please feel free to PM and give me tips. **

**I am only posting this to see what sort of response I get. If I feel it isn't going well, I will stop with it. If it goes well, I will carry on. **

* * *

**ZPOV**

I climbed into my bed, pulling the covers up to my chin and wrapping them tightly around me in attempt to warm myself up. Standing outside in the winter breeze in just a skimpy top and mini-skirt was probably not one of my brightest ideas, but as per usual, it wasn't my idea to go out in the first place. It was Kayla's—my ex-best friend. As a wave of drowsiness fell upon me, I fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of the night.

_After the game, Kayla had insisted on going out, but my parents had other ideas. They were strict so had set me a curfew. I had to refuse Kayla, but when Heath – the school hottie – asked me personally after homeroom, I immediately accepted the offer. I ran home after the game, climbing into bed, pretending to sleep until I knew both my parents were sound asleep. The clock struck half eleven, and I could hear the snoring sound come from my parents room. I slowly creaked open the door, and walked at a snail's pace down the hallway, before quickly running out the front door._

_The night was a blast. I had fun, even without the sex, drugs and alcohol. I was having the time of my life up until the point where Heath decided to come and talk to me. At first it was fine; we just sat there chatting and hugging etc. After what seemed forever, Heath slid closer to me on the couch, hauling my leg up over his waist, so I was straddling him. He put his hand on the back of my neck, pulling me closer to him, before laying his lips fully on mine. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip, requesting access. By this point I was completely tense from Heath's hands roaming my body, so I refused him entry. I pushed and shoved him, attempting to get out of his tight grip, but failed miserably. He lowered his hand from my neck, moving them to the front of my body and slid them under my t-shirt. His mouth moved along my jaw, laying intense kisses against my skin. He flipped me over, so he was on top of me, still continuously kissing my neck. I shoved him – hard – causing him to fall off the couch onto the floor. I heard him moan, before hauling himself back up. I couldn't help but and chuckle. I stood up off the couch, and took off down the hall. Before closing the front door behind me, I turned to check that Heath hadn't decided to follow me, to see him and Kayla's bodies pushed up tightly to each other, sucking each other's face off. Urgh! What a slut!_

I awoke to a clashing sound, coming from outside my window. I looked over at my alarm clock. Midnight. I reluctantly tore myself away from the warmth of the bed, and made my way across to my window. Pulling back the curtains ever so slightly, allowing a small stream of light pout in from the streetlamp outside. I peered outside, scanning the garden looking for something. Nothing. As I started to turn back around again, I noticed something crouched down under the tree in my garden. I stared intently at the shadow. All of a sudden the head of the shadow looked up. I gasped. Staring straight back at me was a pair of beautiful sapphire blue eyes. I blushed, quickly closing the curtains behind me. I stood there with my back against the wall, breathing deeply. Only one thing was on my mind: who on earth was that?

* * *

**Please review.  
Thank you very much. **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is Chapter 1. **

**If anyone has any question please feel free to ask. I am still trying to get my head around the whole situation, so it may be a while before I upload again. I think I need to sit down and plan the whole story out. I won't delete the story yet, but I may end up deleting it and starting from scratch. **

**Well enjoy.  
Shout out to _Musings of a Shaken Mind._ Love her xxx**

* * *

**ZPOV**

It was the first day back at school after the Christmas holidays. I woke up, earlier than usual, to the sound of my alarm clock going off. I couldn't remember setting it that early, but was to tired to even think about it.

I scrambled out of bed, pulling my new baby blue silk dressing gown on and wandered into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror, gasping at the sight of me. My long and usually straight hair, stuck out in all directions possible whilst my eyes had black rings underneath them from the lack of sleep. I tore off my dressing gown and pyjamas and jumped into the shower, allowing the heat from the water cascade down my body. I stood there for what seemed like hours thinking about the previous night. I glanced up to the clock, noticing the time, and quickly got out of the shower and dried myself. I wrapped my hair up in the towel before slipping back into my dressing gown. I walked aimlessly into my bedroom still in a thought, before heading over to my wardrobe to decide what to wear. First day back at school and I had to make an impression. This term, I wanted to be known for who I really was and not the bitch people presumed I was.

After pulling on a decent pair of black skinny jeans, an over-sized white shirt and a faded grey waistcoat, I picked my bag up and wandered down the stairs. I dumped my Gucci bag next to the backdoor, before going to the kitchen and making myself a cup of tea. I thought about making the parents one, but decided against it. I popped a slice of bread into the toaster and sipped my tea whilst waiting for the bread to toast. I jumped a little when the toast popped up, but grabbed it quickly, before spreading a thin layer of butter on the top. I munched on my breakfast quietly listening to the sound of water coming from the bathroom. I rinsed my dishes and shouted goodbye to my mum receiving no reply. I stormed out the door towards my car. Opening the driver's side, I slid in, throwing my bag into the passenger seat, and started the engine. The car came to life, and not long afterwards, I pulled out of the drive and onto the street driving off in the direction of my school. I sighed to myself, wondering what lay ahead in the day.

As I pulled in to the school parking lot, I brought my car to holt in one of the few spaces left. Shit! I was ten minutes late. I sprinted inside the front entrance, sliding on the freshly polished floor before running into homeroom. I slammed the door behind me, to see my teacher and the rest of class staring at me. I blushed, before quickly walking to my seat at the back of the class. I pulled out my diary, and started to doodle: mainly the pair of eyes I had seen last night. I didn't bother with the whole colour detail, but just the basic outline of them. I was determined to work out who they belonged to. All I had to do was come up with a way of doing that.

Before I knew it, it was lunchtime. The first four classes had flown by, with me paying no attention what so ever to any of the teachers. I picked up my bag at the end of Biology and headed in the direction of the cafeteria. I walked in as the scent of food filled my nose. I inhaled deeply, attempting to work out what was being served: Chicken salad. The smelt was delicious, and I ran my tongue along the bottom of my lip. I wandered over to the end of the line, joining it whilst waiting to be served. As I bent down to pick up my tray, I felt a pair of hands wrap themselves around my waist. I knew instantly who they belonged to, and sighed deeply. I picked up my tray and placed it on the counter before using all my energy to release the hands from my waist.

'Heath. I thought you would have got it into that mind of yours last night, that I didn't want you, especially after seeing you go off with my best friend,' I inhaled, catching my breath before continuing. 'So just leave me alone, and go and find _Kayla_ who seems more than welcoming to be your bitch.'

'Aw, come on Zoey. You know I love you and want to be with you. Last night meant nothing, I still lo—'

'Heath. I mean it. Last night might have meant nothing to you, but after seeing you with _her_ there is no way we could ever be together.' I snapped back at him.

I stormed off after receiving my salad and went up to the till to pay. After handing over a five-pound note I headed in the direction of the tables. I stopped suddenly, realising for the first time, that I had no idea where to sit. There wasn't a spare table in sight and I definitely wasn't going to be sitting with Heath and Kayla. I dumped my lunch into a trashcan and walked out of the cafeteria towards the Gym. The gym was open throughout lunchtime for anyone to use, and majority of the time, the gymnastics equipment was set up. I sauntered into the changing rooms and pulled on my navy blue tracksuit. I walked out into the gymnasium to find it empty. I smiled at this, and headed over to the beam. I did a couple of simple stretches before jumping onto the beam using the springboard. I walked along the top of the beam a couple of times just to get used to it. I did this almost every time I was on the beam. I stood in the middle facing the north end of the hall and did a half turn, landing perfectly: my arms stretched outwards to either side of me keeping me balance and my feet one in front of each other. I did another couple of turns before deciding on doing some of the harder pieces. I quickly jumped off the beam and ran over to CD player and pressed the play button. On came _Low_ by FLO Rida feat. T. Pain. I hauled myself back onto the beam elegantly before getting into the starting position at one end of the beam. I started my routine by doing a very simple star jump in the air. I had done this routine so many times before yet I still felt happy doing it. I did a couple of cartwheels and a somersault before deciding to head back to the changing room. I leaped off the beam and headed towards the door to find someone already leaning against the doorframe. I turned the music off to find the puzzling person turn round and look at me. I froze on the spot unable to say or do anything. I felt my heartbeat speed up extremely fast. There staring straight back at me was a pair of blue eyes, the exact same sapphire blue eyes that I saw last night. I was speechless! I stood there feeling like a total idiot for what seemed like hours, until the first bell went signalling five minutes until the end of lunch. I jumped a little at the bell, but finally found my legs. I managed to croak out a simple hi before walking past him and into the changing rooms.

When I came back out again, he was still standing there, this time propped up against the wall. I smiled at him, before walking past him and out in to the corridor filled with pupil hurrying to their class. I felt a light tap on the shoulder and silently screamed before turning round to see him staring at me: again.

'Hi,' I mumbled. 'Is there something I can help you with?'

'Yes. I was wondering if you could show me the way English, room 101.' He smiled.

'Room 101? Well that's where I am headed so you can just fol—' I didn't know how to end the question so just turned on the ball of my heel in the direction of the English department. I cocked my head to the left a little, to see him following me. Great, just what I needed now. Well at least I might be able to find out who the eyes belonged to, and to answer the more obvious question: What was he doing outside my house yesterday?

As I walked through the corridor, dodging people elegantly, I began to notice a lot of the girls staring at me. Well at least I thought they were staring at me. Turns out, they were staring at him, the guy with no name. I laughed at that under my breath. I turned quickly and gave him a quick glance up and down before turning back to look in front of me. I smiled to myself. For the first time since I first met him, I noticed just how attractive he actually looked. Big muscular arms that were noticeable through his tight, black t-shirt; his hair, dark and medium length, just sitting on top of his head looking like a lost cat; and finally, his eyes. His eyes had to be the most gorgeous pair of eyes I had ever seen. I knew the sparkled under the light from a lamp, but oh god, did they sparkle even more under the sun. I was so caught up in my own world, that I missed the step, tripping over myself, before landing on a skateboard and ended up flying backwards. I waited until I hit the ground, squeezing my eyes shut, to feel a pair of hands catch me by the waist. Aw god! It was him again.

'Heath, I meant what I said in the cafeteria. Just leave me al—,' I had spun round to not see who I expected. I had forgotten he was behind me, thinking it was Heath. Damn! I slapped myself over the head, not to hard, but hard enough to make me realise what a stupid idiot I had just been. 'I apologise. I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else. I don't normally go around and call everyone Heath then yell at them.' He just stood there laughing at me. I scowled at him, before turning away and headed towards the classroom. I had just put my hand on the handle to feel _him_ put his hand on my shoulder and pull me away. He pushed me lightly against the wall, and looked straight into my eyes.

'I accept your apology, and please accept mine for laughing at you. That was unnecessary behaviour from myself.' He said smiling.

I smiled at this, relieved that at least one man in the world had a decent heart. I stuck my hand out in front of me, intending to shake hands. 'Hi, I'm Zoey. Sorry that I didn't introduce myself earlier.'

'Hi,' He took my hand, but instead of shaking it, he lifted it to his lips and kissed my knuckles lightly before realising it all too soon. 'I'm Erik. Erik Night'.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. As I mentioned in **_Footprints in the Sand_** I have been made to study 2-3 hours a night by my dad, even though my exams don't start till may. Urgh! **

**Anyway, here is Chapter 2. Don't expect anything good. It is just a fill in chapter, giving you the inside view of Erik's mind. **

**Enjoy

* * *

****EPOV**

As I drove into the car park of new school, I growled. I didn't want to be here. I didn't want to make new friends, or start new classes. I wanted to be back at my old school, hanging out with my friends in the hallways and in the cafeteria. I wanted to be sitting at the back of my biology class throwing paper aeroplanes at the teacher or laughing my head off at some joke Paul came up with. I parked the car in the only spot left: right at the end of the car park next to the dumpster. I climbed out he car, slamming the door shut behind me and locked it. I sauntered over to what looked like the office and pushed the doors open.

As I sat in the cafeteria alone at a table in the corner, I couldn't stop my eyes wandering over to the argument that seemed to be happening over in the queue. I managed to pick up the vast majority of the conversation, since they were practically shouting it.

'_Heath. I thought you would have got it into that mind of yours last night, that I didn't want you, especially after seeing you go off with my best friend…_ _So just leave me alone, and go and find Kayla who seems more than welcoming to be your bitch.'_

'_Aw, come on Zoey. You know I love you and want to be with you. Last night meant nothing, I still lo—'_

'_Heath. I mean it. Last night might have meant nothing to you, but after seeing you with her there is no way we could ever be together.'_

I gave up listening after that, but I don't think it carried on much longer. I saw the girl, who's name I picked up as Zoey pay for her meal, throw it away then storm off out of the cafeteria. Deciding that I better make new friends, I decided to follow her, just to see where she was going.

I came across her in the gym. She was doing some sort of routine along the beam with the song _Low _by FLO Rida feat. T. Pain on in the background. I smiled at this, as it brought back memories of last summer with Paul, Sean, Liana, Katie and Natalie. I turned round to have a quick glance to see if there was anybody in the hall, when I heard to music turn off. I turned round, and my jaw dropped. There standing in front of me was the most gorgeous looking girl ever. Her long brown hair hung loosely on her shoulders, and the tracksuit shaped her body perfectly. She froze where she was, before walking past me into the changing rooms whilst saying a very hi.

I waited for her to come back out. I was determined to make a new friend before the end of the day, and I only had two more classes left to do it. She came back out completely unaware that I was still there. She paused at the doorway as if she was looking for something or someone. I tapped her lightly on the shoulder which startled her. She turned round, staring at me intently.

'_Hi,' she mumbled. 'Is there something I can help you with?'_

'_Yes. I was wondering if you could show me the way English, room 101.' I smiled._

'Room 101? Well that's where I am headed so you can just fol—' She didn't finish her sentence, but turned and walked out into the busy hallway. I followed her, hoping she was actually heading in the direction of the English classroom. As we walked through the corridor, I saw that a lot of the girls heads turned to look at me, some of them were scanning my whole body. I shivered, but held my head up high and ignored them. I saw Zoey glance round for a second, but the moment she turned back round, she tripped and then sent herself flying by landing on a skateboard. I saw her squeeze her eyes shut and put her hands out to support her when she landed, but I grabbed her waist before she touched the ground.

'Heath, I meant what I said in the cafeteria. Just leave me al—,' she shouted out. When she spun round and saw me, her eyes opened wider. She apologised and started to babble on about how she doesn't call everyone Heath. I blanked her out and laughed until I saw her lips stop moving and her hand reach out for the door handle of the classroom. Before she could open the door, I grabbed her by the waist – again – and pinned her up against the wall.

'I accept your apology, and please accept mine for laughing at you. That was unnecessary behaviour from myself.' I looked at her straight in the eyes as I said this. She smiled back at me, and stuck her hand out in front of her.

'Hi, I'm Zoey. Sorry that I didn't introduce myself earlier.'

I smiled at her, before taking her hand in mine, and bringing it up to my lips. 'Hi,' I kissed her knuckles softly before realising it. 'I'm Erik. Erik Knight'

* * *

**A/N: Right guys. Just want to say a couple of thing. **

**1. The reasong Erik's last name is spelt differently in each chapter, is because someone pointed out that I had spelt it wrong in the previous chapter, so I changed it in this chapter, and I haven't in the previous chapter. **

**2. I am not sure where this story is going, so this story will definately take some time, hopefully not too much time, until I have some proper drama. **

**3. Sorry if I take my time to upload the next chapter. Again, as before, having difficulty time wise. **

**4. A question I have the answer too: Is is human or not ?**

**Well the answer would be not. Yes, I know the book is, but I would struggle writing about the whole drinking blood, imprinting sort of concept, so going to keep it human. **

_**-Emma-xox**_


	4. Author's note

**A/N: IMPORTANT: please read!  
**

**Hey guys! **

**Sorry sorry sorry! I know that no matter how much I apologise I owe you all big time. I really didn't think it would take me this long to try and update but it has. **

**_Firstly_: 1 more exam to go. That will be on Thursday so from then on I have all the time in the world. My summer is going to be filled with myself writing. **

**_Secondly_: thank you to everyone who has been there from the beginning of the story. I hope you are all enjoying it and I would love for you all to drop a review giving me some tips on either where to go with the story, whether I should end the story or even just some tips on my writing techniques. **

**Sorry again and I will update as soon as possible. **

_La Vie Boheme_


	5. NOT A NEW CHAPTER

**A/N: Hey guys. I have a new story idea but thinking about writing a few chapters of it before posting it. Below is the summary and the prologue :) Don't say I'm not good to you!**

**On the other hand though, I think I may take off some of my stories since I don't actually know where I'm going with any of them at the moment. I still have all the chapters saved so that if I ever manage to progress in them then I will post them back up…unless you think I s****hould just leave them.**

**Okay so that's all for now…here's the new story idea and prologue. Let me know what you think. **

**Emma**

**

* * *

**_Bella is twenty, owns a small store on Rue de Tilsitt, just off the Champs-Elysées. When two beautiful young women enter her store, her life is changed completely. But is it for the better or for the worse? _

As the door bell chimes to let me know that my last customer has left, I lock the door, grab my coat and head out the back and straight into the arms of the man I love. With his lips upon mine, I knew then that my life was complete: best friends, a man that holds my heart and the best job in the world were all I ever dreamed of having and by the age of twenty, I could officially say I had made my dream come true.

'Come on Bella. Lets go and celebrate your birthday.' I groaned slightly and he laughed against my lips as he leaned in for another kiss.

'Do we have to?'

'Yes Bella, now come on or else I'll get kicked when the sun don't shine by Alice if I don't get you there in –' He glances quickly at his watch. 'In fifteen minutes. Now come on.' He yanked on my hand and we headed towards Alice's flat, not far from my work.

As we walked in silence, I thought of my life before I met the Cullens and the Hales. It was because of them that my life was perfect and complete.

But when life seems perfect, something has to come along and ruin it.

* * *

**A/N: Okay guys before you complain, I know it's short but that's all your getting. Please review and let me know what you think and whether I should pursue this story...I would like it to be a joint story with my fans and not just all me. Ideas are very welcome so PM if you have any.  
Emma x**


	6. AUTHORS NOTE!

**A/N: Hey guys, this is not a new chapter so I apologise. **

**I was wondering what you thought of a new story of mine. I do not want to post anything if people wouldn't read it so below is the summary. Please review/PM me with your thoughts. **

_**Bella Swan is a prostitute, roaming the streets of Seattle trying to find men who are willing to pay. She hates her life, her job but she can't stop: the needs the money to survive and does not have the qualifications to even attempt getting another job. Another problem – her 'boss', James. **_

_**Edward Cullen is a small time musician. A solo artist who performs in pubs and restaurants in Seattle and Forks, he entertains people by playing piano or guitar. **_

_**But what happens when the two collide, their separate and very different lived become intertwined? **_

**Okay, so I'm still working on writing a better summary but you get the idea. If you've read anything similar, please tell me and I'll stop immediately. I DO NOT WANT TO COPYRIGHT ANYTHING! **

**Please review/PM me. **

**Emma xx**


End file.
